


Wee!Charles and Teen!Erik

by lynneh



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Is a Darling, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynneh/pseuds/lynneh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My little Charles and teenaged Erik fanart altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of these are requests from various awesome people on tumblr.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! <3


End file.
